I hate These things
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Drabbles about Draco Malfoy hating certain things in his life and his boyfriend Harry there to help him through them all. Some will be shorter and some longer.
1. Cold

LS7: Well its official! I'm back and here to stay!!!

Harry: So does this mean…?

LS7: Yup!

Draco: REALLY?!

LS7: Yes my favorite yaoi couple of Harry Potter! I will write a fic for you guys But it will be a drabble.

Draco&Harry: HALLELUAH!

LS7: I don't *Sobs* own them... JK. Rowling and Warner Bros. do.... (Damn them!)

Summary: Drabbles about Draco Malfoy hating certain things in his life and his boyfriend Harry there to help him through them all.

1. Cold-Hurt and Comfort

I hate feeling cold all the time. Both physically and emotionally. No one deserves the cold glares I give or the indifferent additude I show. I don't want to be like my father who puts a new meaning to word cold. He's like ice and when I was younger, I tried to melt the icy walls of his heart but got hurt in the end. No one deserves to be cold. But am I that exception too? But it was at school when I thought the coldness of my heart would turn into a blizzard, I saw him. The green-eye beauty that I loved and still do to this day. It was because of him, that I learned to put down some of my icy walls. But there is a advantage of being cold. I can always be welcomed by his warming fire of love that surrounds me like a magical spell only he can recite.


	2. Sick

Summary: Drabbles about Draco Malfoy hating certain things in his life and his boyfriend Harry there to help him through them all.

Sick- Humor

"I told you Dray that playing in the rain would result in this." "But at least we had *Sneezes* fun though and we even had a little more fun aft-"

"DRACO!!!" *Blushes* "Just keep this in your mouth so I can take your bloody temperature!!!" *Coughs* "Fine Harry but who needs this temperature thingy when you make my temperature rise?" *Sneezes* *......!* "OKAY! time to see if you have fever which I suspect based on that cheesy line, you do!" Harry? I really do hate being sick. I just feel all...disgusting and a malfoy never feels disgusting...ever" *cough* "Dray, sometimes, no most of the time, you can be a handful. But don't worry, being sick and cooped up in bed underneath the warm fluffy, covers has its benefits. Harry laughed at his boyfriend's antics of pouting his lips and puppy dog eyes but it was a bit ruined by his redden nose running. "Umm... Dray? Your nose is leaking a bit." "W-what?! Ugh!" I swear, Harry why can't you take this wretched cold away from my pretty figure? "Pretty f-figure?" *Laughs uncontrollably* "What?! It's true. Look at what this cold had done to me Harry. It's made my perfectly shaped nose red, my moist lips cracked and dry and let's not forget my hair! You know how I am about my Godly hair." *Sneeze* I bet you're laughing because *Sneeze and coughs* you think I'm ugly." "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Now stop that this instance!! I do so find you attractive and sexy and to Merlin you know about the other good things I have to say about you. But don't think for one second that just because you're feeling under the weather and your appearance is different, makes me love you any lesser. Now stop this so you can get better and next time listen to me about the weather and these things won't happen!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Harry?"

*Sighs* "Yes, Draco?"

"Thanks for taking care of me. I know I can be a little much. I love you Harry" *Blows nose*

"I know Draco... I know... and I love you too.


	3. Death

Summary: Drabbles about Draco Malfoy hating certain things in his life and his boyfriend Harry there to help him through them all.

Death- Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort

How does one deal with the loss of a friend, family member or an object so precious, it seemed almost human? Can I be as strong as him when he faced the Dark Lord and witnessed so many loved ones die in front of him? What if I was to die, how would he react? My mother just died recently and I don't know what to feel. Yes I cried every night and day and haven't eaten anything for days, weeks even. That's how long it's been. A week since Narcissa Malfoy; my beloved mother died. How did she die? By protecting me from the person I grew up believing was my father. Lucius Malfoy, the pride of all Malfoys, the murderer of my mother. Her crime, speaking against him for helping the Dark one. He performed the same spell that Harry did to me in sixth year in the bathroom.( Although I've forgiven him.) Why did he kill her? She was his wife. And my mother was a fool to love him. I was a fool to want to try and follow in his footsteps. This is all my fault. I feel the tears roll down my pale cheeks. If I wasn't so stubborn, or maybe if I was the son he always wanted, then maybe… just maybe she would still be here. But as I sit in cold winter night of December where the snow covers everything with it's purity, I am the dark sore that sticks out in front of my mother's grave. I'm the very reason she's down there and not up here with me. She would have adored Harry. I just know she would and not because of his heroic status but the kind of person I see him for on the inside. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts of self pity that I don't really hear foots steps coming from behind me. It wasn't till he spoke in the way you would a newborn baby that I realized who it was. "Draco come home. It's very cold out here and I don't think your mother nor I would want you catching a cold." I didn't say anything to Harry at first but it was when he knelled down and wrapped his arms around me, that I broke down. I cried and cried and cried some more. I felt so helpless but Harry just held me with out speaking for he knew the pain and tragedy of losing some one. It seemed like forever when I finally stopped crying although tears still flowed from my eyes. I turned to Harry and he held out his hand for me to take so we could go home together. We walked away form my mother's grave and was about to leave when Harry spoke, "Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for protecting Draco and giving him life." With that, he kissed me softly on my now redden nose. And we walked home hand in hand.

'Thank you mother and thank you Harry for being there for me. Now I know I can get through this ...just not alone.'


	4. Perfection

LS7: Hey peeps! I haven't been updating my Harry Potter fic as of late so... I'll do just that! Remember, I don't own!

Perfection: Angst

There were two things in this world that meant more to me then anything else. That was love and perfection. Until I became involved with Harry, I didn't have either of the two. For me, perfection and love went hand in hand. If I wanted my father's love, then I would try to be perfect for him. If I wanted to be perfect then I could have his love in return. Maybe in my demented little world, any glance he gave me was worth something. But deep down, I knew full well that I could never acquire both perfection and love from my father because he never knew what those things were himself. Well I suppose he knew perfection. But if my father knew perfection, then why was he not the perfect dad? The kind of dad that supports his family and loves them unconditionally. What was my father's ideal meaning for _perfection_? I never knew the answer but I knew I wanted his attention so I tried to be perfect for him. But when I feel in love with Harry, I got one of the two. I gotten love from him, but I was so blinded by wanting perfection, that I threw away the love he had for me and because of that, Harry is no longer with me right now. And neither is my father nor mother. I wanted to be perfect in Harry's eyes but all Harry saw was me. I wasn't satisfied with him just seeing me. Wasn't I beautiful ? Wasn't I the embodiment of perfection in his eyes? To Harry, I was perfection in my own light. But I was too blind and stupid to realize this. I was too late to realize it. And now I stand here, head looking down on the earth of a marble tomb stone that is now where he lays to rest. Where Harry Potter rests his final rest. Where my selfish deeds and desires brought him to. A tear flows from my mercury swollen eyes. I fall ungracefully at his tombstone where it read: _"A hero who has left us to soon now joins the other hero's in paradise."_I trace the words etched on his grave with my finger. I stand up tall as lightning strikes and rain quickly falls from the heavens to cry alongside to cry for a horrible deed I've done to some as innocent as Harry. I face my head upward towards the sky as rain splashes me with a cold embrace. I then yell at the raging heaven:

If I'm so perfect, why did I murder my own lover?!

If I'm so loving, then why did I cast away the love that was given to me?!

If I'm such the embodiment of perfection, then why did I ever love someone else when I didn't deserve his love....!?

Why......!? I cried softly like a small and scared child that I was as I layed my head on Harry's grave. Dirt and water mixing within my hair...Why perfection...?

Why chose me as your curse to be bestowed upon?

Why?


	5. Lying

LS7: I do apologize for not updating my Harry Potter fic… Very busy. But because I'm in a not tired mood… (for now) I will continue yay!

Disclaimer: Trust me…. Harry wouldn't have been with Ginny at the end, If I did own it…

Lying- Hurt/Comfort and Angst

I used to love lying… but it was only due to the fact that I got away with it. Ever since I helped Harry Potter in our seventh year in Hogwarts, the golden boy, the misunderstood boy, my boyfriend of 3 years, I hated lying. But let me ask you all a question. If I hate lying…

_Why did I lie to him about my health…?_

Now you all wondering...

_His health? But he has perfect health._

Well I thought so to but that was until I caught that cold three weeks ago… I still have that "cold." Harry was so worried that he took me to see a doctor… Of course it's a muggle doctor but since I grown so fond of my boyfriend, I grew accustom to being around muggles…

_By that's beyond the point at hand…_

We went to the doctor and I was a bit nervous going in by myself. Harry assured me that I would be fine…

I thought so too but remember what I said about _lying? _

So as I went in with the doctor, he asked me a bunch of questions that I answered truthfully. He checked my blood pressure, height, weight, and other stuff that Harry told me was to be checked. The doctor said that he would do some test on my lungs to see what this "cold" is about… I swear, when the doctor said that he would be right back, that seemed like four years that he returned… Was the news good, bad, both? His face looked grim… My heart dropped…

_Harry… I'm so sorry…_

It's been four weeks since that day… Harry told me that I looked like death was upon me…

_How right you are Harry…_

I'm sitting on the couch thinking about how I was going to Harry. A tear nearly fell from my mercury eyes. Harry just walked in the door from work… He looked both tired yet gentle and handsome. Those qualities about him and more are why I fell in love with him.

_But should I tell him what the doctor told me? _

_Is it worth telling him?_

_Should I be the one to cause his sadness when I want to be his happiness?_

Harry placed his stuff some where near the closet door and walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of emotion through that one kiss.

_Love…_

_Understanding…_

_Comfort…_

I broke away from that kiss and looked at him sadly with tears coming from my eyes. Harry was alarmed and placed his hands in my sweaty and clammy ones… He asked what was wrong… Why was I crying… I only had 5 seconds to say it...

_5 seconds…_

I didn't speak at first; just held on to him.

_4 seconds…_

Harry looked concerned. I have to tell him… I have too…

_3 seconds…_

I spoke… I told him what the doctor told me…

_2 seconds…_

Harry is stunned for the most part… His tears flowed from his beautiful emerald eyes… I know what he thinks… _Cancer? How long? _He hugs me while crying…

_1 second left…_

I embrace him… I don't know how long I have to hold him, but I will until then… I do love him. I love you Harry and we will get through this…

_Somehow..._

I held Harry in my arms until he stopped crying… He cried himself to sleep… I think to myself before joining him in sleep…

_How long do I have? Will I die tonight? Before I wake? Next month? Next Year? At least if I do go…_

_I won't ever have to lie…_

_Ever…_


	6. Nice

Nice- Humor and Hurt/comfort

I just got out of the hospital wing due to that huge over sized bird called buckbeak injuring my arm… Some of my friends were with me. Blaise, and Pansy to be exact. It was now night as we were leaving the hospital and was now in the Slytherin common room relaxing. Who do I think about at this moment?!? Come on… I'll give you a hint.

_Has green eyes, messy black hair, and is the love of my life…well not yet but you get the point…_

_If you guessed Harry Potter, then congrats…_

Yeah, Harry and I were never nice to each other… But today was the day that I would do something about that… Today I will be nice to him. Today, I will make him mine….

_But how…?_

"Why don't you take him somewhere special?"

Pansy suggested thoughtfully. Sitting next to her was her boyfriend and my best friend Blaise. He laying on her shoulder with a thoughtful expression on his face…

"Maybe you could try and just be more nicer to him? Maybe?"

My head and Pansy's shot up in alarm… Be nice to him? But the only people that seen me for the person that I truly am, are my two best friends sitting right next to me… They know that I would never hurt anyone for the sake of entertainment. They know that I'm gay and have been for awhile now. They understand that I want the dark lord to fall so that our world won't have to live in fear. They also understand how hard it is to be who you want to be but can't because of these factors:

_Your family name…_

_The people you know because of your family name…_

_Your evil, father…_

_The fact that that your in Slytherin, the most hated house of all of Hogwarts…_

_Need I continue? _

"Dray… just listen to us! Why don't you take Harry some where special and just talk to him as Draco. Not Malfoy who he knows picks on him and his friends… Of course the thing is… How to get him away from his friends? You know how protective they are."

Pansy was right! I just have to be myself. Be the kind of person Harry can be with. Like how his two friends are and how Pansy and Blaise are. I got up and with my arm in its cast, I was about to leave the common room. I have to see him…

_Harry…_

"Dray? Where are you-"

I didn't care to hear what Blaise had to say. I left the common room to see if I could find him… I have to show him my true side. The side that I've kept under wraps for to long…

Something told my feet to head outside… I just let my feet carry me to the door that led outside to the night.

I was glad that I did come out here. I was greet with the said green eye beauty. The moonlight casts a angelic glow around his body making him seem so pure and holy. Which he was in my mind anyway. He must of noticed my presence because he turned to look at me but instead of hatred, he was…crying? Why was he crying…? He just stood there with silver tears in his eyes. I didn't hesitate in my actions… I walked over to him and with one arm, I wrapped it around him in comfort. I know how much he hurts… I know all to well.

Harry was confused… I knew by how tense his body was in mine. Oh how I loved this moment of us alone. How his small body felt against mine's. It like we were molded together. Harry just stood there at first as I continue to hold him and whisper comforting words in his ear. He then cried. He cried and cried until he and I slumped on the ground below and he hugged my back. I don't ever want to see he cry. Not by me or others. He continued to sob but he looked up at me like a scared child who was unsure.

"Mal-" I shushed him with my lips upon his rosy ones. They tasted like something I couldn't describe. He was surprised but he kissed me back with so much passion, that I thought I died. We pulled back as we both needed oxygen. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I felt his breath on my neck. I spoke gently to him…

"Harry, from now on, I don't ever want you to call me my family name. That's not who I want to be. I'm Draco and I want you to call me by the name I was given. I love you Harry and even if you don't, I never will stop loving you!."

"Draco…? I-I love you too. I always have since I first saw you. I listen with my head instead of my heart. But now listening my heart had much better rewards."

Harry proceeded to kiss me again as did I. The passion and emotion that escaped from our kiss was a tender one. One that I never want to let go. We walked hand in hand back to the school. He gently squeezed my hand and I did the same. We smiled at each other and I kissed him on the forehead where his scar was. One thought came across my mind as we entered the school…

'_Being nice, does have its greatest rewards…'_

LS7: I know I switched a few things around in this chappie since it's based on the third book but I thought as long as I got the theme across, then it would be fine… Sorry about that you guys… Um hope you all review and enjoyed this chappie. ^^


	7. Bored

LS7: Hey everyone. I don't know if anyone is still reading my Harry Potter fanfic but I hope for those of you who are, will forgive me for not finishing this up like I should. I will give you guys no excuses but hopefully you'll enjoy what's left of this fic.(Which is probably two or three more chapters.) Hopefully after this is done, I'll write more Drarry Fics^^

Chapter 8: Bored

Bored- Humor

I, Draco Lucious Malfoy am many things. Beautiful, amazing, dashing, very good looking and the list goes on and on. But one thing I am not, is happy. When Draco is happy, everyone is too. And vice-versa. Not you may wonder why is Draco not happy? He has a beautiful physique and lovely boyfriend who is the hero of the wizard world and his soul. The reason I'm not happy is because I'm bored.

Draco Malfoy is never _bored_!

I detest the word as much I detest when Harry and I have an argument and the bastard thinks it's funny to withhold the one thing I love beside him…

_Chocolate_… How dare he!

Anyway, the reason I'm bored is because I have nothing to do. Well I could go upstairs and bother Harry but he's asleep. Trust me when I say, Harry is an angel and I love the man dearly, but when you wake him up in the middle of nap-time…

I shudder at the thought. And I dare not wake him! I may like a challenge but an angry Harry is one I'm not willing to take. So with that checked off my list, I got up from the couch in the living room, and headed over to the kitchen and whip up something to snack on. After I make a peanut and jelly sandwich, (Not all muggle food is bad I suppose.) I sit in sheer boredom with one hand on the table and the other resting my blonde head, I sigh. At least when I was at Hogwarts, there was something to do. Maybe I'm going too far. Things with Harry aren't boring actually. I mean, we take long walks in the park, go out to dinner, stay at home and… do _things… _And-

"_Draco? What are you doing?" _

Where did Harry come from! I jumped from my place in the kitchen table and placed my hand on my heart. Although, Harry getting up from his little nap does wonders for his inner bad boy look. (I taught him that of course!) He was wearing a plain green sweater that seemed to big for him with tight black jeans that had that extra bag with his black hair all tussled. (Just the way I like it!) Now that my surprise face has switched to a more productive one, I answer his question.

"Well… I didn't want to wake you, seeing as you aren't particularly a noble and kind Gryffindor when you're awake, I decided to make myself a snack. And bask in my eternal glory. Care to join me Harry?" I just love to tease him so. How his lips go into this pouting form when embarrassed or angry.

"_I just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go for a walk, but since you're being your normal bastard self, I'll ask Ron!" _The nerve! To think that he would clearly use the red head weasel to make me do something…

_Hell yes I'll go!_

Well… if you're going to moan and whine about it then fine, let's-"

"_Thanks Dray, I'll be downstairs in about ten minutes." _And he then kissed me on the lips and retreated to our upstairs bedroom.

I walked out of the Kitchen and sat on the living couch and chuckled to myself. Harry, what an amazing guy. Well at least I know one thing…

_I'm not bored… When it comes to my Harry._


	8. White

LS7: I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this Drarry fic. I am too. So instead of me yapping, let's get on with the fic.

Chapter 8: White

White: General/Humor

Draco Malfoy and his boyfriend of three years, Harry Potter was lounging outside of their cottage home in the country side of London. They just finished a lovely dinner and desert (Courtesy of Draco) and were outside lying side by side with intertwined hands. The cool mid summer's breeze, was enough for the both of them to spend time together outside rather then at home. As they both were gazing at each other lovingly, Draco's mind pondered to a question that was bothering for a while. He wanted to ask Harry something and he hoped he wouldn't laugh…

"Harry?"

"_Yeah Draco?"_

"What is your absolute favorite color?"

Draco was wrong about Harry not laughing. Normally, Draco loved to see his boyfriend laugh and smile because he was so scared of showing his emotions. But right now, wasn't a good time. Harry continued to laugh but it wasn't a laugh that was made to mock the question, it was more of a gentle laugh. Harry shifted closer to Draco and looked at the night sky as he answered.

"_Well… to answer your question. My favorite color is white becau-"_

Before Harry was about to explain, Draco quickly sat up in alarm as he wore a very appalled expression on his face. Out of all the colors Harry could have chosen. Blue, Green, Gold, hell even Brown he chose white. Now Draco was only appalled but very confused. He always saw Harry as the summer colors. Like blue, or purple. Never white.

"What? Harry! WHITE! Wait why that color? It's so, so-?"

"_Plain and boring?"_

"Yes Harry! Plain and boring and why do you like white?"

Harry was silent for a moment before sitting up slowly and placed his head on Draco's shoulder while Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's figure. He finally spoke.

"_Well, I like that white is a neutral color. It's neither good nor bad. It's not worth more than the other colors or less. It's it the middle. But it serves a purpose." _

Harry looked on at Draco's confused mercury eyes before his green ones glimmered in mirth.

"_To me, the color white is like the number zero."_

"It's worthless?"

"_Yes. I-I-I mean no! Draco! Let me finish! Anyway, white is like the number zero because even though it seems worthless, without it, nothing exists. We need white to balance the other colors out. To get pink, you mix white and red. Your mother loves the color pink."_

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. He never once though about the color white as…well a color. He thought white as a plain thing. Actually Draco always thought of white as death, a mystery that he could never figure out. But maybe Harry was right about white. Maybe there is some sort of balance to it. Who knows? But as he and Harry snuggled closer together under the starry night sky, Harry spoke in a hush whisper that only Draco could hear. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek gently as he heard what Harry had to say. What the green eye wizard had to say made Draco laugh even harder then before.

"_So Draco, what is your favorite color so that I can logically decipher its value?"_

"Oh Harry…"

LS7: Hehehe! Aren't these two cute?

Harry and Draco: Review^^


	9. Sneezing

LS7: By request for some of the readers, I'll do just a few more drabbles for this fanfic. YAY! I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 9: Sneezing

Sneezing: General

"_Achoo… Heh-choooooo!"_

I hate when he starts sneezing like that. Those wet and painful sneezes tell me that he's either coming down sick or he's already sick. You see, the love of my life, Harry, is tucked in bed with a really bad head cold, 102.F fever, nose red as a lovely rose; and eyes glazed over as if he's about to cry…

Which he does when he can't breathe…

"_Achoo… Heh-choooooo! Sniff! Draco… Cad you give be sobe dissues?"_

"No problem Harry." I place my book down and get up from my place in the chair seated next to the bed that he's in, and go in the bathroom and get the tissues. I got the ones with aloe. Those work wonders. I come back into our bedroom and see that Harry is about to sneeze again. I quickly grab some tissues out for him and held then in front of Harry's running nose.

"_A-A-Achooooooooooooo! Ugh! Heh-Chooooooooo! Heh-Chooooooooo! Heh-Chooooooooo!" _

Never have I seen someone sneeze so much! When Harry gets sick, you know by the sneezes. I really do hate when he sneezes like that. I sit down on the side of the bed and watch my sick boyfriend blow his nose. He sees me cringe although I tried not too. It's not his fault he got sick. He just has a low immune system. After blowing his nose and cleared his throat, he speaks in a very congested voice.

"_It's dot by faudlt that I'b sick Drac- Achhooooo!" _

The sneezes were so painful that Harry fell backwards on the bed. All I could do for him was kiss him on the forehead and try to make him as comfortable as possible. Harry closed his eyes in discomfort but sighed in content as I continued to rub him down. I do this whenever he's sick or just needs a good massage after a tired day. I finally speak up.

"I know it's not your fault Harry, these things tend to happen. You're just stress from work that's all.

"_Do you think I'b disgusting?" _Harry was sitting laying down as I helped him under the warm blanket and placed fresh tissues in his hands. I shook my head softly before speaking again while running my fingers through his messy black hair.

"Harry, you're not anyway possible disgusting. You're my beautiful Harry who needs his knight and shining armor to care for him. I just hate your sneezes because they sound so painful and I can't do anything to help you."

"_Draco, you being here helps be. Achhooo! Sniff! Draco, I love so buch!"_

"I love you too Harry. But there is one other thing that I do find disgusting about you that I can't seem to stand." Harry quickly sat up and clutched his aching head and with gritted teeth responded.

"_Whad do you bean!"_

"Well that hair for one… I mean sheesh Harry you really let yourself go! Tsk tsk!"

Harry was stunned at first and then chuckled softly to himself. He started coughing and laughing at the same time. I joined in the laughter as I got him a glass of water that was on the bedside table. I handed him the water as he drank it slowly and gave it back to me to place it on the table. Then he scooted over so that I was able to join him in bed. I hugged Harry as he still laughed but it died as he went to sleep. He needed it.

I still hate Harry's sneezes but at least I can make he smile. And that's what counts. I joined him in sleep land and smiled as I knew that I would always be there for Harry.

Sneezes or no Sneezes.

LS7: Yay! I did it. I just want to say that this isn't a sequel to the chapter sick. Any who just thought to let you all know that. So review guys! Harry and Draco appreciate it… Me too!^.^


	10. Technology

LS7: Hey everyone I'm really excited that you guys enjoyed this fic of mine. Really… I love you all. This is the last chapter so thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, or alerted! Look out for my upcoming Drarry fic though!

Chapter 10: Technology

Technology: Humor/General

"Harry love?"

"_Yes Draco?" _

"Not that lifting heavy boxes and sweating here and there isn't remotely attractive, but what may I ask are you moving again…?"

"_A computer. You know, it's a more modern way to look up information. Like magic."_

"Right…? So why do _we_ need a computer? We have magic! It's just utterly barbaric!"

"_Draco there is no need to act so childish! I think magic has its benefits but come on. Magic isn't everything you know…. Draco?"_

"….."

"_Draco?"_

"….."

"_DRACO!_

"N-no….ahhahahahahahaha, need to s-shout! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's rich love….besides me…!

"_What are you laughing at!"_

"Did I hear you correctly when you said that magic isn't everything!"

"_You heard correctly! Modern technology isn't all that bad… And magic has its down points too. At least when you're sick and try to use the computer, it doesn't turn you into a ferret!"_

"…..."

"_Sorry Draco."_

"That hurt me Harry… and that was an accident… my nose was stuffy!"

"_Well… I just finished setting up the computer so I could teach you how to use it if you want."_

"I guess…"

NEXT DAY…..

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_You broke it…"_

"I was trying to turn it on but the blasted thing wouldn't cooperate!"

"_I told you how to turn it on! Five times! UGH! Well… since we have no computer, what do you suggest we do?"_

"Well you know, one good thing did come out of this."

"_Oh?"_

"You looked stunning in all of that sweat when you were lifting those boxes."

"_Oh Draco….!"_

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"_Draco…. NOT THERE! NOT THER-ooohh!…Never mind!"_

"I like Technology Harry!"

"_I would like it more-Oh crap! If you kiss me more!"_

"Not a problem!"

LS7:…Well that was a bit on the _Steamy _side wasn't it guys?….guys?

*Draco and Harry making out in the other room*

LS7: Keep it down back there! Oh well… got to go record something…Hehehehe! Review everyone! Bye! And thanks for reading!


End file.
